


今天也不想做家务！

by WangL



Series: 带卡短篇合集 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 带卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WangL/pseuds/WangL
Summary: 因为谁做家务而引起的一系列事情
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: 带卡短篇合集 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833247
Kudos: 9





	今天也不想做家务！

01  
今天卡卡西也不想做家务。  
从大学和带土相识，一开始明明是和他针锋相对，全校人都知道旗木卡卡西和宇智波带土势不两立，后来莫名其妙就看对了眼，现在住在一起也好几年了。  
卡卡西叹了口气。  
感觉七年之痒已经发生了，算了算，他们已经一星期没有做爱了，甚至没有怎么说话，这一切都是因为做家务。  
带土和卡卡西两个人是普通工薪族。  
虽然带土背靠宇智波家族，但是他也要从低层做起，实在买不起智能机器人来清洁家里。因为卡卡西的洁癖，也不想请外人来家里打扫。  
一开始，他们划拳做家务，赢了的人可以指使另外一个。后来觉得不公平，他们又按单双数日子做家务。  
上周，卡卡西在家里扫地，带土像个大爷一样摊在沙发上打游戏，偶尔还指使卡卡西做这做那，说着这里没扫干净快来扫扫；那里那里，哎呀卡卡西你是不是傻了这么明显都没看到。说了半天屁股都不带挪动一下的。  
做着做着卡卡西觉得自己好亏，晚上要伺候带土，白天还要做家务。虽然是两个人的房子，但是总觉得自己老伺候他，这可不行。  
那天晚上他们两个房事结束，卡卡西累的一根手指都不想动弹。他扭过头对带土说：“带土，以后你和我做一次爱，你就做一次家务，好累啊，不想做了……”  
带土顿时瞪大了眼睛：“什么？！卡卡西！你不爱我了吗？你不愿意和我做爱了吗！”  
卡卡西好无奈，发现他根本没有听到前面的前提条件，遂解释道：“我哪有不爱你，我只是不想做家务！”  
带土委委屈屈的，觉得卡卡西不可理喻。明明做爱都是他在出力气，但是卡卡西怎么次次都累的起不来床，做完之后还要他伺候卡卡西去洗澡。  
带土侧过身子，背对着卡卡西，也没有说话，用行动表达了他的不愿意。卡卡西想，你不愿意就不愿意，谁还怕谁了？  
之后便顺理成章的发展成一星期没说话，冷战了。  
02  
带土一星期没抱过卡卡西了。  
带土心里可难受，又委屈。他最近天天加班，回家都凌晨了，主卧的门关着，卡卡西大概率已经睡觉，他也舍不得去吵醒卡卡西。明明以前卡卡西都会等他回家的！带土愤愤的想，心里更委屈了。  
他都睡了一周的书房了！从他们两个同居到现在，从来没有这么久的分房睡觉！他想卡卡西白皙光滑的身体了！

其实卡卡西也挺想带土的，冷战一周以来，带土还在加班，卡卡西嘴上说着今天是带土做家务，其实说着说着就把家务做完了。  
卡卡西想做爱了，但他还是不想做家务。  
卡卡西心想着这周末把带土骗上床，在床上的男人多好说话，到时候他说什么带土不就什么都答应他了？

03  
周末晚上，卡卡西给带土留了门。  
我都这样暗示了，他应该明白了吧？卡卡西高兴地抱着被子，期待晚上性福生活的到来。  
然而天不遂人愿。  
带土因为加班太晚太累，匆匆洗完澡就回了书房，并没有发现卡卡西给他的小惊喜。  
卡卡西气得直咬被子，恨不得这就是带土的身体。好你个带土，居然忽视了我！看我明天怎么教训你！卡卡西在气愤中入睡了。  
第二天早上天还没亮，卡卡西悄悄地打开了书房的门，发现带土睡得好好的。卡卡西更生气了。凭什么只有我睡不好？他慢慢地从床尾被子钻进去，带土果然还是裸睡，他用手拨弄了一下带土的阴茎，生涩地开始给带土口交。  
卡卡西好久没做过口交了。带土一直怜惜卡卡西不让他做，因为带土知道自己的阴茎太大了，卡卡西给他做的话会很辛苦，做爱是两个人的快乐，一个人十分辛苦的话，另外一个人也不会开心的。  
可是今天早上卡卡西真是被带土气晕了，带土不让他做什么，他就偏要做。  
带土的阴茎慢慢立起。  
卡卡西从龟头开始舔了舔，发现味道还行，看来带土昨天晚上好好洗过了。他便慢慢地将龟头含进去，嘴被撑到最大，努力将龟头抵到自己的喉口。  
卡卡西眯着眼睛看，发现带土的阴茎还有一半在外面。卡卡西想着你是畜生吗长这么大，但还是乖乖地一点一点往咽喉里面送，咽喉受到了刺激，不停收缩，卡卡西强忍着干呕的感觉，脑袋上下浮动，努力让带土舒服。  
可是卡卡西的咽喉实在是太紧了，带土迷迷糊糊地感觉到自己的物什被夹得舒服，睁眼一看，卡卡西居然在给他口交！  
带土瞬间被吓醒了，他摸摸自己的脑袋：“我现在还在做梦吗？”  
卡卡西将阴茎吐出来一点：“笨蛋！当然不是做梦了！给你看看我训练的成果！”他将阴茎整根吞下，修长的手按摩带土的卵蛋，带给他强烈的快感。  
带土无法控制自己的本能，顶腰让阴茎进入到更深。卡卡西皱着眉头，尽量放松，与他的阴茎成一条直线，以便带土冲刺更加顺利。带土爽得话都说不利索了：“卡卡西，你今天………怎么了……？”卡卡西不说话，用心的用喉管挤压他的阴茎，舌头舔着龟头，前列腺液溢出，被他吞入。嘴因为张开太久，津液不受控制顺着阴茎滑落。嘴角被磨得红红的。  
带土抓住卡卡西的头发，试图将他扯开：“我……快射了，你快吐出来……”  
卡卡西抓住他的臂膀，没有听他的，更加快速地给他深喉。  
到最后带土忍不住推开他，但是已经来不及了，精液射出，卡卡西满脸都是白浊。他伸出红艳的舌头舔了舔，笑着对带土说：“味道不错。”声音沙哑。  
带土终于忍不住了，一个用力将他压倒在床上，双手撑在他两侧：“你今天怎么了？”接着伸手去摸卡的后穴，发现三只手指很容易就放了进去，肠肉软软的，随着卡卡西的呼吸一缩一缩。  
带土瞬间兴奋了起来：“操，你自己扩张了？！今天不干你我以后不姓宇智波！”直接将又硬了的阴茎挤进去。  
他们已经一周没做了。卡卡西也没扩张得很到位，穴口的肠肉软软的，里面依旧很紧。他闷哼：“你慢点！真成禽兽了你。”  
带土流着汗，里面太紧了，他也不好受，“我们都一周没做了，卡卡西，你怎么忍心。”他捧住卡卡西的脸和他深吻，看他感觉要窒息了才放开他。带土一边用力肏一边又用牙咬卡卡西的喉结。咬得很用力，卡卡西强忍着推开他的冲动，抓紧了他的头发。带土将他的喉结咬出了血，有些心疼，就用舌去舔刚刚的伤口。卡卡西依旧放任他，像被驯服的兽。  
“卡卡西，你这辈子都是我的。你逃不掉的，你身体已经离不开我了！你只能是我的！”带土含含糊糊宣布着主权。  
卡卡西笑着看着他，双手松开了带土的头发，下滑抚摸土的后颈，抱住他。带土像被安抚到的雄兽，一把将卡卡西抱起。卡卡西坐在他的身上，穴里插着他的阴茎。带土放慢了抽插的速度：“对不起，刚刚太粗暴了，没伤到你吧？”他用胡渣蹭了蹭卡卡西的脸，直到蹭红了才罢休。  
卡卡西皱着眉头，他一大早起来就到带土的床上了，现在一次都还没射，刚就光伺候带土了。这时候他感觉到有点难受，有点想尿，又有点想射精。  
“你放开我一下，我要上厕所。”卡卡西试图让带土放开他一会。  
带土才不管他，他把卡卡西抱起，双手放在他的大腿上，卡卡西背靠着带土的胸膛，对外张开腿。卡卡西浑身的重量全部压在了带土的身上，他的阴茎进入了更深的地方，还在一下一下地摩擦他的前列腺。  
带土从床上下来，走向外面：“那我们就去厕所。”他臂力惊人，即使抱着一个181身高的男人也丝毫不显吃力，边走还一边肏着卡卡西的肉穴。不知道是不是刺激太重，卡卡西的后穴夹得他又痛又爽，里面的肠肉被肏开，然后又软绵绵地包裹着他，他们已经很熟悉了，像无数小嘴亲吻他的物什。  
卡卡西羞得全身发红，他本来就白，一点点红色都看得十分明显。深红色的吻痕斑斑点点散落在他身体的各个地方，展现着带土的占有欲。  
“嗯……啊…………带、带土！唔……你快把我放下来！唔！”  
带土把卡卡西的肉棒对着马桶，然后用力地肏他，“你尿吧，待会我收拾。以后家务全部由我来做。”  
卡卡西不干了，“嗯………嗯！不行！你快把我放下来好不好………以后………以后我都听你的……唔！”  
带土无视了他的话，他感觉卡卡西要高潮了，后穴夹得很紧，肏起来有点吃力。他把卡卡西的腿放下来，试图让他放松一下：“你是我老婆，我肏你天经地义，家务我也做。”  
“带土………带土………求你………”卡卡西的声音已经带上了哭腔。  
“不就是做家务这点小事吗！以后再和我冷战看我不把你肏得下不来床。”带土的动作越发凶狠，但是声音冷静极了，似乎他已经考虑了许久。  
他把卡卡西按到了马桶前，“我知道你要射了，我们一起。”  
卡卡西不说话，不知道是爽还是难受。他整个人靠在带土身上，感受着他的胸肌随着他的呼吸一起一伏，有汗一滴滴滑落。  
算了，只要是带土，我都愿意。卡卡西想着，回过头吻住带土。他放松自己的身体，高潮了。  
先射的尿，然后开始射出一股股精液。  
带土捏住卡卡西的下巴，更加用力地深吻他。  
带土内射在了卡卡西的穴里。


End file.
